Sunstrider Naruto
by vendoban
Summary: The power of a Bijuu, his own strength of will and the legacy of the Blood elves flowing through him, what changes can Naruto bring? A NarutoWorld of Warcraft xover
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Welcome! Wow its been some time since i stopped writing and have since take interest in several other things. Warcraft 3/World of Warcraft and Naruto happen to be 2 very large interests of mine. This story is something ive kicked around on the TFF and finally got around to writing it. Naruto and Warcraft names, characters and anything else do not belong to me and belong to their respective creators/authors. Now onto the story.

* * *

"Greetings citizens of Konoha, and welcome to the fourth year of the vanquishing of the Kyuubi, it was on this day that we honor the Yondaime's ultimate sacrifice we honor his valor and those that fell during the attack! Let the festivities commen..." 

The elderly kage stopped his welcoming speech as a large spike of energy was felt throughout the village, even the civilians without the enhanced chakra senses of the ninja felt the hair raise on the backs of their necks at the feeling. It was behind the elderly Hokage that the energy was felt centered almost perfectly in the main square of Konoha. 6 floating crystals faded into view as they spun in a small circle that was slowly growing larger. Arcs of flashing electricity arced between the crystals as a small black hole warped and twisted larger and larger until a red clad boot stepped through. The figure that stepped out was clad in a heavy red cloak that obscured his armor clad form, the shoulder and neck piece of the armor helped in creating an imposing aura. The strangest thing however was the elongated ears, the long eyebrows and the 3 burning emerald spheres that swirled lazily around his head.

As the first the red clad person stepped out of the portal 2 rows of 3 stepped out of the portal as well, the first 2 clad in full armor and weilding a double ended sword and sheild, the next 2 floating females that radiated power, several men in the gathered crowd were smacked for staring at the tight bodice of the female, and finally 2 males that hummed with holy energy. Each stood in 2 columns to the right and left of the first.

The first through the portal glared at the assembled citizens with the same air of superiority that a human looks down at a bug with, he swept his gaze over the people of Konoha till he locked eyes with the Hokage on the traditional platform used for ceremony and marched forward with his followers keeping step behind him. Upon reaching the stairs of stage he climbed them in smooth steady steps, his metal boots oddly noisy to the civilians so used to hearing the near silent footsteps of ninja. The man with the green spheres stopped in front of the third and spoke but four simple words that all of the gathered could hear and sent a universal shiver down their spines.

"Where is my son." Ground out the leader of the red wearing group.

"Who are you and who is your son exactly?" Questioned the Hokage as he both settled into a nonthreatening stance that allowed for a quick defense and made a near unnoticeable hand movement to alert the ANBU.

"I am Kael'Thas Sunstrider Leader of the Blood Elves, and I come to these lands in search of my son. My son would be 4 on this day, when he was taken from us, no one is sure HOW he was taken or why, but after years of searching we have learned that he was taken here..." Kael murmured as his eyes swept over the assembled crowd looking for someone that would match his missing child.

"There is only one child that matches your description and he's..." Sarutobi turned toward the corner of a building where a shock of blond hair peeked around the corner.

"...Naruto"

"Nar...uto?" Repeated Kael testing the word out loud as he turned to see where the old leader of this village was looking and spotted the blond haired boy and started a slow non threatening walk toward the corner of the building where the boy was peeking out.

As the strange man came toward him, Naruto tried to appear unassuming as to go unnoticed but it failed as the man stopped in front of him and knelt down.

"Are you...Naruto?" The strange man asked.

"Y-yes..." Naruto couldn't help but stare into the mans strangely glowing green eyes.

"Naruto...do you have a family?" asked the man. Naruto shook his head at this while staring at the ground sadly.

"No...i live in the orphanage...they treat me alright, though the other kids make fun of my ears..." Mumbled the child.

"Your ears? Can i see them?" The man asked suddenly eager.

"No! Your gonna make fun of them!" Retorted Naruto. At this the man chuckled softly.

"My ears are hardly what you would consider normal little one." He said gesturing to his own long and pointed ears.

"A-alright...but no laughing!" Exclaimed Naruto as he pushed back the sides of his hair to reveal slightly pointed ears. It was at this revelation that Kael couldn't stop himself from letting out a quiet sob and hugging the boy to him.

"My god...its you! Its really you!" Kael sobbed into Naruto's shoulder.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Exclaimed Naruto as he pushed himself away from Kael.

"M-my apology's Naruto...sniff but...i've been looking for you for a very long time...i'm your father.

"My...father?" Gasped out Naruto before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into a dead faint.

As the Sandaime Hokage laid the unconscious Naruto on a couch in his office he sat down heavily at his desk, his old bones creaking and popping as he did so.

"You have to understand it wasn't that we WANTED to put a demon inside of a child, it was that we HAD to." Sighed the Third as he rubbed his forehead as he and Kael talked about Naruto's early childhood.

"So let me get this straight...4 years ago a demon of such power that it was said to be limitless attacked your village. Your leader at the time thought it best to find a baby to 'seal' this demon into the baby...correct?"

Sarutobi eyed the twitching green sphere of fire nervously and nods.

"So he at the time felt it unnecessary to find out where the child came from...other than its ability to hold and wield more energy then your frail human forms...correct?

Sarutobi sweating slightly nods again.

"So a recap...my son after a accidental burst of chaotic energy was transported here found by your snort Hokage where he saw fit to seal a demon of immeasurable power into him, _then_ expects the families of the dead and dying to LIKE the child? As well as grow up to LOVE this village?"

Sarutobi sweating bullets reaches for the button under his desk to call the ANBU in case of any hostile action.

"I must say I'm...ecstatic!"

As this was said the Sandaime's finger slips as he was about to press the button and stares open mouthed at the seated elf across from him. Grinning ferally as he thought of how he could stop being so relient on the demons that his _master_ Illidan provided his people and possibly tap into the demon that his son housed.

"You do realize that i cannot let you take him." Sarutobi said as way of changing topic.

"And what right do you have to deny a father his son?!" Growled Kael as his gauntleted fists curled around the creaking wood of his chair. In response the Hokage holds up his hand and ticks off points.

"You have no proof that YOU are his father, strange ears aside, you come to claim him in such a manor that could be taken as threatening, and you bring with you a group of armed and powerful soldiers."

"I don't care what you say old man! I WILL have my son returned to me!" Yelled Kael as he shot to his feet. "You have NO RIGHT to keep him from me!"

"If you are so sure of Naruto's heritage why not prove it? Allow some of my doctors to perform a few genetic tests."

"BAH! Fine, if thats what it takes to leave this human infested hole with _my_ son i'll do it."

Nodding despite Kael's rudeness he had his ANBU find and bring to his office Konoha's best doctor in the village. It took very little time to perform the tests although to Kael as his entourage who were waiting at the back of the room, it took forever, until finally the doctor's hand stopped glowing emerald where it was located at Kael's shoulder and straighted.

"Prince Kael...you **are** the father."

It was unfortunate that this was the first sentence that Naruto heard as he came back to the waking world for it sent him straight back to the land of Nod.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it...he had a father! He had family! There were other people with ears like his! Even after the 2 hours needed to gather his things from the orphanage Naruto's 4 year old brain could hardly believe the radical changes that had occurred to him on his birthday. 

"Are we prepared for our departure lieutenant?" Questioned Kael as one of his subordinates packed Naruto's belongings.

"The last of his things have been packed and we are awaiting your command to depart." responded a SpellBreaker.

Kael nodded and turned to Naruto who was previously watching the other Spellbreaker place all of his things into a bag that should not have been able to hold it all. (**1**)

"Naruto, are you ready to go?" Asked Kael to his son.

Naruto blinked out of his stupor and nodded.

"Can i say goodbye to the jiji though?"

Kael said nothing but nodded to Naruto's request all the same. Naruto turned to the solemn faced Hokage watching from the door of Naruto's orphanage room, turned his gaze to the small boy as he hugged him around the waist.

"I'll miss you jiji..." murmured naruto as he hugged the elderly Hokage. Sarutobi gave a sad nod as he knelt and hugged the blonde boy. "I'll miss you too Naruto."

Naruto pulled away from the embrace and turned to his newly found father.

"I'm ready to go..."

Kael nodded again and stepped past the Hokage and started the short trek back to the town square which held the portal guarded by the other Spellbreaker, the sorceresses and the preists.

As the group walked Sarutobi slipped behind and walked next to Naruto.

"Naruto...you will always have a home in Konoha..."

"I know jiji." Replied Naruto as the group entered the square.

"Alright Naruto, are you ready to go?" Questioned Kael to his son.

"Uh-huh..." returned Naruto as he gazed at the swirling purple portal.

"Then lets get moving." Said Kael as he motioned for his escort to take the portal first, before taking Naruto's small hand in his gauntleted one. As Naruto turned his head as his father led him through the portal and to his new life he saw a small tear fall down the Sandaime's face just before the portal snapped closed.


	2. Chapter 2

This, dear readers is chapter 2, took a bit of work to get the OC's to the way i like...but i did it. Now for those of you concerned about what class (if any) Naruto will have, fear not for he shall! I just however won't say what it will be, trust me though you'll be surprised.

* * *

Naruto blinked as both he and his father appeared In a messy library with a large glowing blue glyph on the floor. Looking around he saw several various people that looked like his father and the people that came with him panting heavily and drinking water, feeling a tug on his hand he looked up and saw his father grinning at him as he pulled Naruto aside for a private conversation. 

Kneeling down so he could speak face to face with his son Kael sighed heavily and looked at his son's face.

"Naruto...I have to return to the Tempest Keep, but i cannot take you with me so I'll leave you In the care of our people here. You will be treated as my son...a prince of the Blood Elves should be! I'll visit when I can son but I cannot promise It will be often."

Seeing the tears spill from his child's eye he sighed wearily and brushed them away with his hand.

"Naruto...I love you...wait, today Is your birthday! Oh how could I have forgotten In all the excitement!" Kael chuckled as he reached under his breastplate to grab a small blue bag and gently pushed It into Naruto's tiny hands.

"This Naruto is an ancient Sunstrider family heirloom...I want you to keep It to remind you of your family and of me...can you keep It safe for me?"

Naruto tearfully clutched the small bag to him as he nodded happily to his father. Kael In turn smiled back, rose to his feet and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"By now Lor'themar Theron should have been made aware of who you are and will arrange for someone to take care of you and show you around our city."

"W-when will you come visit me agian?" Questioned the young prince to his father as he walked back to the center of the room where a new portal was being opened.

"I'll come back In a few months time to see how you are alright son?"

Naruto nodded happily as he ran to his father to give him one last hug. Kael smiled fondly and squeezed his son In return before releasing him.

"Remember son, keep your gift safe!" Kael called before he disappeared into the portal.

Blinking and realizing he never even looked at his gift, carefully uniting the leather clasp at the top of the bag he fished around until his hand closed on a warm object that he pulled out. What Naruto saw was an egg...a red and orange egg that was hot to the touch.

Walking out of Mage training room Naruto passed through the silk curtain and Into the main chamber of the building where he saw one of the floating ladies that came with his dad smiling at him and waved for him to come closer.

"Well little prince," the lady said In a soft melodic voice, "my name Is Zaedana, I'm a Mage trainer here and If you ever need me I'm usually In that room right there." Naruto turned to where she was pointing and found himself facing the room he just came out of.

"You've certainly had a busy day, haven't you?

Naruto nodded at this as he both rubbed his eyes and clutched the blue bag to his chest. The floating lady laughed at this and she scooped him into her arms and carried him into the throne room of Sunfury Spire. Naruto layed his head against Zaedana's shoulder as she hefted him up a little higher and brushed some of her platinum blond hair behind her ear.

"Well little prince, before you can go to sleep tonight you have to meet just a few more people." She whispered as she stroked his hair, and approached the 3 Blood Elves in the center of the room.

"My lords, may I introduce Prince Naruto Sunstrider, Lord Kael'thas' son.

Zaedana pointed at a gaunt gray-haired elf with his hair in a high ponytail flanked by two other men, "This Naruto is the Steward of Silvermoon Lor'themar Theron...he's like the uh... What did you call him? Oh, Hokage! Yes he's like a temporary Hokage while your father Is away. This Is Grand Magister Rommath, he's in charge of the mages in our city. And lastly we have Halduron Brightwing, the Ranger General he makes sure none of the scourge can get In."

Finishing her explanation Naruto looked up bleary eyed at the three men present, red with a mask, and the other one in green and brown armor he noted before resting his head back on the sorceresses shoulder.

"I apologize for his rudeness but it seems our little prince is tired.", Zaedana chuckled as the men observed their prince.

"A bit small Isn't he?", commented Theron as he leaned in close to examine the almost slumbering form of Naruto.

"Hush Theron! He Is but a child, he still has much growing in him.", chuckled Halduron Brightwing as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Hmm...he has much mana In him...", observed Magister Rommath not moving from his position, "He'd make a good mage."

"Bah! He's but four! Let the lad enjoy his childhood before you start trying to recruit more Mages.", teased Halduron Brightwing

"I apologize for inturrupting my lords but I think our little prince would do good with a nights rest." Zaedana excused herself and carried Naruto to a prepared bedroom for him.

"When you wake up little one you'll meet your caretaker! I think she has a daughter around your age as well." she smiled as Naruto almost immediately settled into the large bed that was his in his room. With a last smile Zaedana lit the candelabra in the room and shut the door letting the prince rest.

* * *

Naruto gazed in wonder as he was led by the platinum blond mage trainer Zaedana through a tour of Silvermoon City. The young Blood Elf prince marveled at the Blood Knights and Rangers in Farstrider Square, tried to decipher the auctioneer's speak in the Royal exchange, and shivered at the encompassing darkness of Murder Row. 

Looking down at her prince Zaedana tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention away from a blood elf girl chasing after a miniature arcane guardian.

"Did you enjoy the tour little prince?"

"Everythings so...so...so NEAT!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran around her and pointed at various people going about their activities. Zaedana smiled and knelt down and wiped away a scuff of dirt that was on Naruto's face while he fidgeted.

"Well I'm sure you'll get to see more of the city soon, but now we have to meet some very special people okay?"

"Who are we gonna meet?" asked Naruto as he took his guides hand once more and began the walk back to the Sunfury Spire.

"We are going to go meet the people that will look after you while your here. I hear she has a very nice daughter thats a little older then you are."

Naruto blanched and stuck his tounge out. "Girls have cooties!"

Zaedana chuckled as the duo passed the twin rows of Spellbreakers outside of Sunfury Spire and directed herself and Naruto to his bed chambers where they spotted 2 people waiting for them.

One Naruto noticed was a pretty lady with long brown hair that ended just above her waist. Her glowing green eyes he noticed held a kind of warmth that he was just not used to. The other person standing next to the lady was a girl, maybe a few years older then him judging by her height. She had her hair Auburn hair tied in a single ponytail on the side of her head.

"Oh! There they are! 'Ris! Telina!" Zaedana called. The older of the two Zaedana called to looked up, smiled and jogged to Zaedana and the two embraced. The girl followed at a more sedate pace and shook her head at the antics.

"Oh, its WONDERFUL to see you again 'Ris!"

"Yes its been much to long 'Dana. We should go out and chat sometime perhaps?"

"Yes we should really catch up sometime, but i'm here on buisiness im afraid. Naruto...this is Avaris, and her daughter Telina." Zaedana informed Naruto With a grin.

"Ahhhh yes...the young prince has been found. This Is him I take It?" Questioned Avaris. "He's a bit short...and could do with a few good meals..." she said while observing Naruto.

"I'm not short! Your just tall!" Huffed Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest and puffed up indignantly.

Rolling her eyes Telina couldn't stay quite any longer. "Mom why do you have to watch this short nit wit? I could be looking for someone to apprentice under!"

"Who are you calling short!?" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed an accusing finger at his newly dubbed nemesis.

"You, shorty." replied Telina as she rested her elbow on his head.

Naruto now completely red in the face knocked her arm off of him and resumed his pointing. "And just who are you!?"

Snorting his nemesis replied. "Like I'd tell a midget."

"Well i don't wanna know who you are anyway you...you...you uncute tomboy!"

It was at this point that our prince realized his mistake when he noticed her face turning flushed, hands balling into fists, and her breathing turning short and shallow

"What. Did. You. Call me?" Ground out Telina.

"Uhhh...nothingbyenow!" Said Naruto as he took off through Murder Row to escape his pursuer, as she took chase.

A grinning Zaedana turned to Avaris and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they both set off to catch the two children.

"I think they are going to get along just great, don't you?"

* * *

Kael'thas Sunstrider, Ruler of the Blood elves, sat heavily in his chambers within Tempest Keep. Hands steepled In front of him, his face brushing against the cool metal of his gauntlets as he sat In silent contemplation of the recent changes his life had taken. The escape of the prisoners of Arcatraz, The Scryer's and their constant shut down of the Mana Forges, and the constant threat of either Illidan or Sargeras learning of his...displeasure with the deals that had been made. 

'The taint of our addiction It's...growing. Already my people are mutating.' Burying his head into his hands Kael shook his head at the thought of his failure to his people.

'No! We are Blood Elves, we WILL persevere!' With new conviction Kael rose to his feet and paced around his sanctum while thinking of a way to get out of the deal he made with the dark titan Sargears.

'Blast It all! Why was I ever so foolish as to pledge my people to that fool Illidan! We would have been better off fighting the addiction and the Scrouge on Azeroth.' Kael growled as the memory of him swearing fealty to Illidan flashed through his mind.

But just as Kael's anger grew to the point where he thought he would lose control...the face of his son came to the forefront of his mind and the anger fled his body and a sad smile adorned his face.

'Would you be...ashamed of our people Naruto, would you be ashamed of...me?'

"Is there something the matter Kael?" Asked a hushed voice from a shadowed corner. Kael whirled around to see the horned had of Illidan Stormrage The Betrayer, Master of the Black Temple and Ruler of Outlands.

With soft 'Clops' Illidan walked around the Blood Elf rulers chambers.

"You seem troubled Kael...do you wish to discuss It with me?"

"It Is nothing my lord just the recent set backs at the Mana forges."

"Hmm...yes that Is troubling...although, It might have been more to do with your recent trip away from Tempest keep?" Questioned Illidan as he Idly toyed with a trinket on Kael's desk.

"The trip was nothing more then a excursion to Silvermoon to Inform Lor'themar of recent updates.

"Would not a simple messenger be sufficient for such an activity?" Asked the Night Elf turned demon.

"Appearances must be kept up my lord. If the people do not see their king they may loose faith." Growled Kael.

"...Alright Kael...I believe you," Spoke Illidan as he made his way to the exit. "But remember where your loyalties lie Kael..."

Glaring at the retreating back of his supposed lord, Kael went back to his desk and resumed his thinking pose.

"I do Illidan...I do, they lie with my people...and my son." He whispered to himself.

Kael sat at his desk mulling over idea's and plans that could break ties with both the Burning Legion and Illidan Stormrage for good. He sat for what seemed like hours but was truly only minutes before inspiration struck. Summoning Master Engineer Telonicus to his chambers he said but one sentence...

"I want you to study the energy of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside my son..."

* * *

A/N. This is the start of the Silvermoon City arc. So that means Naruto will start learning about the basics of being a blood elf and get his gear. I've already decided Naruto will be an Alchemist/herbologist. Telina will also have a class; im currently leaning towards paladin or priest with more towards priest at the moment.

Fixed some minor grammatical and spelling errors.


End file.
